


Secretly His

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: Rating: RParing: Donatello/Female OC TurtleDonnie and Andria begin a sexual relationship without the rest of the clan’s knowledge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off from The Other Ninja.  
> Originally posted under The Other Ninja Side Stories

“Are you ready for this?” Donatello asked. 

              “Go for it,” Andria replied unconcernedly from her perch on top of the exam table inside the medical bay he had created for the lair.

              Her attention was focused on her extended left arm around which the purple-masked ninja was fastening a rubber tourniquet. His large fingers, covered by hard calluses, were surprisingly gentle as he traced and tapped the vein that ran on the inside of her elbow. Deeming the blood vessel worthy of harvest, Don took an alcohol wipe and disinfected the patch of skin he intended to puncture.

              He grasped her arm, using his thumb to pull the skin taut, while his other hand picked up a large, sterile needle, uncapped it, and inserted it into her vein. The black-clad turtle didn’t so much as flinch when the piece of steel pierced her flesh. Nor did she tense at the feeling of bright crimson blood seeping from her body to fill the small collection tube attached to the needle.

              “Just a few milliliters ought to be enough,” Donnie told her while removing the tourniquet and setting it aside.

              His gaze flipped to Andria’s face to ensure that she showed no signs of being pained or feeling faint. She seemed completely unfazed by the whole procedure. It was over in a matter of seconds. Carefully extracting the needle, Don removed it from the tube and disposed of it in a biohazard sharps box. He then capped the tube with a rubber septum and placed it in a sample rack sitting on the rolling cart beside him.

              “I wish my brothers gave blood as well as you do,” the scientist lamented as he proceeded to bandage her tiny wound. “Mikey can’t ever sit still, Leo hates needles, and Raph complains the whole time.” 

              “Really?” Andria snorted with amusement. “I thought you guys were big tough ninjas.”

              “Well, _I_ am,” Don insisted, his mouth stretched into a teasing smile. “I’m not so sure about the other three.”

              His comment made her laugh. “How often do you subject them to this torture?”

              “Too often for their liking, but it’s really for the sake of science.”

              “The sake of science?” the sai-wielding female questioned, quirking a curious eye ridge.

              “I like to have as much information about our physiology as possible,” Donnie explained. He picked up the sample rack and crossed the room to open the refrigerator he had salvaged from the junkyard. Storing the fresh specimen inside, he rejoined Andria, taking a seat on the stool in front of her. “That way I’m better prepared to play doctor when needed.”

              “So… does this mean you’re going to play doctor for me, too, Donnie?”

              Donatello stalled for a moment. The way she had spoken made her question sound a little less than innocent. Her smile and the slight flutter of her eyes certainly weren’t helping to convince him otherwise.

              “…well…uh…” Don cleared his throat. “…that’s actually a subject I’ve been meaning to discuss with you…”

              “I’m listening.”

              “Since you part of our clan now, I imagine you’ll be joining us on our patrols and missions throughout the city…”

              “Uh huh.”

              “…and there’s always a chance that we could encounter some of our enemies or some unknown hazard while we’re out…”

              “Understandable.”

              “…and since I have this sneaking suspicion that you have every intention to battle on the front lines alongside Raph and Leo…” Don tried to give her a stern look, but was distracted as Andria began to toy with her necklace pendant hanging low on her chest. “…you’re at a higher risk for getting injured…”

              “Definitely.”

              “…so I wanted to ask you if you would be okay with me treating you should the need arise.”

              Tilting her head, Andria peered at Don curiously as she considered his words. An awkward silence fell in the room and the olive-colored turtle shifted in his seat, wondering if he had over-stepped his bounds. After waiting a bit and receiving no answer, he explained further.

              “Of course, April would be more than willing to help you if you’d prefer another female,” Donnie declared, staring down at his fidgeting fingers. “But, depending on the situation, there may not be time to get her and then there’s always the possibility that she’s out of town.” He glanced up at her shyly. “Which would limit your options to pretty much me and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with that prospect.”

              That Donatello felt it necessary to ask for her permission meant a lot to Alexandria. His bashfulness over the matter was absolutely adorable. Smiling, she leaned forward to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

              “It’s okay, Donnie,” she swore. “I’d feel a lot better if it was you taking care of me. You know what you’re doing and I trust you.”

              The genius returned the smile. “Really?”

              “Yes, really.”

               “That’s gr-…” Don started to say, but faltered when Andria withdrew her hand from his shoulder and began to untie her waist sash. “…wh-what are you doing?”

              Pulling the black fabric from her hips, Andria let it drop on the floor then reached for her knee pads. “You said you liked to have information about physiology.”

              “…I-I did,” the bo-wielder stuttered, still confused as to why she was stripping every article of her gear right in front of him.

              “But you don’t know my physiology.”

              “…right…”

              “So, don’t you think you should learn about it?” she questioned, finally freeing her mask. “If you’re going to be my doctor that is.”

              Donnie could feel his cheeks burning. This was certainly not how he had envisioned their conversation turning out. Slack-jawed, his eyes roved over the naked girl before him from her ice-blue eyes, to her tattooed hip, to her dainty feet. The blatant admiration had Andria smiling.

              “Come here,” Andria requested, crocking a finger at him to beckon him forward.

              Wordlessly, he obeyed. When he was close enough, the girl took his hands in hers. The vivid blush on Don’s face made him appear all the more adorable.

              “Andria, you really don’t have to do this,” Don insisted nobly.

              “Yes, I do,” she replied. Easing her thighs apart, she pulled the genius forward until his legs brushed the edge of the exam table. “You were worried about me being uncomfortable, but now I’m worried about you being uncomfortable. In order for this doctor-patient thing to work, we both need to feel comfortable about it. The only way I see us reaching that point is a little hands-on experience.”  

              Sweat was forming on Donnie’s forehead. “Are you sure? “

              “Yes, I’m sure,” she affirmed. Sensing his hesitation, Andria tried appealing to his natural curiosity and desire to obtain knowledge. “Think of this as a learning opportunity…” Her hands released his wrists to slide up to his broad shoulders. “…your first lesson in female mutant turtle anatomy…”

              Before Donatello could say anything, Alexandria leaned up and pressed her mouth to his. Don’s eyes widened in surprise at the spontaneous kiss, but he did not push her away. Rather, he took a moment to appreciate the softness of her lips and their sweet taste then pressed against them earnestly. Seconds ticked by and at last they separated.

              “What was that for?” Don wondered as she really had no reason to kiss him.

              “For my own satisfaction,” Andria confessed, grinning. “And because I was hoping it would lessen the shock of me doing this…”              

              Seizing his hands once again, she lifted them up from where they were palm-down on the exam table and held them to her chest. Donnie’s face couldn’t have gotten any redder.

              “Don’t be shy, Dr. Donnie,” she encouraged with a little giggle.

              Andria let her hands fall away and stared up at Don expectantly. He paused but for a moment then allowed his fingers to rove over the healthy swell of her breasts. Tracing along the line of her plastron, he noted the subtle change between smooth cartilage and soft flesh. The girl couldn’t suppress a happy sigh as Don touched one of the more erogenous areas of her body. Eyes closing partway, she let herself enjoy his touch.

              “So…as far as anatomical structure, you’re more human than turtle?” Donatello questioned, his curiosity finally overcoming his trepidation.

              “For the most part, it seems that way,” Alexandria replied.

              “Do you…” he began, glancing down towards her pelvic region.

              Understanding his implication, she shook her head. “Thank god, no. Apparently, that’s strictly a mammalian thing.”

              The comment made Donnie chuckle. Growing bolder, his hands drifted away from her chest to her exposed sides. There, too, the skin was soft.

              “Then the mutagen you were exposed to must have only altered certain characteristics of your reproductive system,” he theorized.

              “Your guess is as good as mine,” Andria replied. “Mutagen’s a funny thing. It’s hard to predict the kind of effects it’ll have on living cells.”

              “That’s very true,” Don agreed.

              Hands sliding lower still, he glanced at Andria’s face, looking for any indication that he should stop. The smaller turtle smiled at him. Fingers gripping the sides of the exam table, Andria leaned back on her arms and spread her legs wider. Her long tail, normally tucked up against her body, fell away. Donnie stopped, his hands lingering on her hips as was exposed to her perineum which was also more resemblant of human female anatomy. His shell suddenly felt a size too small. Swallowing hard, he wet his dry throat.

              “You’re really not shy, are you?” he observed.

              “Not one bit,” Andria confirmed.

              Seeing his hesitation return, she laid her right hand over Don’s left and slowly guided it downward. The bottom of her yellow plastron extended to between her legs, gradually changing to the forest green color of her flesh. As his fingers grazed over her entrance, Andria struggled to hold back a moan. Don felt her squirm and saw her tail flick sharply. Intrigued, he captured her tail with his right hand, stroking it while brushing her sex again. This time, she could not silence her sound of pleasure.

              “Donnie,” she lowed, arching her back.

              Andria hadn’t expected the examination to affect her so strongly. Maybe it was because she had been untouched for so long. Maybe it was just pure animalistic instinct, driven by the fact that there was a suitable mate in the same room. Whatever the reason, she was fast losing her self-control.

              Donatello felt arousal stirring in his loins when she called his name again.  As he continued to touch her, he noticed his fingers were coated with wetness. The bright pink flush across Alexandria’s cheeks told him that she was well aware of it, too. Without warning, she lunged forward and kissed him deeply. Foregoing all reservations, Donnie wrapped her in his arms and reciprocated just as passionately.

              “I am so sorry,” Andria apologized as she abruptly pulled back. Glancing down, she saw just how worked up she had made Donnie by the large bulge in his lower plastron. Meekly, she met his gaze. “I don’t know what came over me.”

              Panting slightly, Don rested his forehead against hers. “Do we need to stop?”

              “I don’t want to stop.”

              “Me neither.”

              Andria’s grin returned. “Good.”

              This time, Donnie instigated a kiss. He took it a step further, gently probing with his tongue until he gained access to Andria’s mouth. His hands started to roam and found rest along the curve of her derriere. The other ninja grabbed at Donnie’s belt and untied it. Tossing it aside, she laid a palm on his groin and that was all the stimulation Donnie needed to free his blooming erection. Donnie groaned, breaking free from Andria who immediately looked down at the cock now in her hand.

              “Damn, Donnie-babe,” she breathed, clearly impressed by what she saw. “You really are a big, tough ninja…”

              The genius gave a nervous laugh, unsure of how he should respond to the praise. He gasped as Andria began to stroke him to full hardness. Shiny drops of pre-come dribbled from the tip. When his cock stood tall and proud, she relinquished her grip. That was his cue to grab her by the waist and pull her forward until she sat on the very edge of the exam table and wrapped her legs around him. Lining his dick up with her entrance, Don wasted no time pushing into her warm, velvety fold.

              Both teens moaned as they were united near the hips. Their mouths found each other once more and tongues tangled together. Holding Andria close to his chest, Don started to thrust. Whether it was instinct or experience that guided her newfound mate, Andria didn’t know. Nor did she particularly care.  All that mattered to her was reaching simultaneous ecstasy. Hips rolling, she soon matched Don’s rhythm. 

              “Oh, Donnie!” she gasped, after a particularly powerful thrust. “…Yes…yes…yes…”

              Mouth hanging open, Donatello breathed heavily. Sweat rolled down his hot skin in droves as pleasure coursed throughout his body. Never had he imagined that his relationship with Andria would take such a drastic turn and in such a short amount of time. Telling himself to think about that later, he instead focused on the task at hand. He could feel her fingers digging into his shoulders. That, along with the chants of his name, was quickly sending him towards his peak.

              “Andria…” the purple-masked turtle groaned.

              He came then. Hips snapping forward, he emptied his cock deep inside her. The warm flood filling her completely sent Andria over the edge. Head lolling back, mouth formed a giant “O” as she groaned through her orgasm. It took several minutes for the turtles to ride out their high. Eventually, their breathing became normalized and Donnie slid free on Andria’s body.

              Realization of what they had just done hit them at the same time. While Donatello chuckled with embarrassment, Alexandria smiled gleefully. Still wrapped up in his arms, she nuzzled his neck and whispered to him.

              “I think I’m really going to like my new doctor.”


	2. Chapter 2

“…so after running a few tests, I’m fairly confident that the problem is the magnetron tube. I’ll see if replacing it will get the microwave working again.”

              As he spoke, Donatello finished loosening the final screw that secured the microwave’s metal cover. He set the screwdriver on his lab bench and pried the cover off, placing it to the side. A tangle of wires ran from one side of the appliance to the other. Lifting them up out of the way, Don pointed to what looked like a square box mounted off-center of the microwave.

              “That is the magnetron. It generates the microwaves that heat food.”  

              His demonstrative lesson was for Alexandria who had entered his workspace half an hour ago seeking a cure for her boredom and possessing a genuine curiosity for what he was doing. Don, always a willing teacher, had welcomed her politely. The black-clad ninja now sat atop a stool to the right of his, watching and listening to him explain each step.

              “But before I can do any work, I need to discharge the capacitor…” Don continued. His finger followed a pair of red wires that lead out the bottom of the magnetron to a smaller part located in the bottom corner of the microwave. It was cylindrical in shape and attached to the flat end was a diode – a pair of metal nubs with a plus sign above the right and a negative sign above the left. “…because the voltage that the microwave runs on is stored there and there’s still a chance of getting shocked even though it’s unplugged.”

              Don reached for his toolbox at the end of the bench. He fished around inside for a bit then pulled out a different screwdriver. This one was a specially designed electrician’s screwdriver with bright orange insulating material binding the handle and shank.

              “To do that, we use an insulated screwdriver and touch it to the connection between the diode and the ground like so…” The genius touched the tip of the screwdriver to a thin white wire spanning the space between the left half of the diode and rectangular-shaped piece of metal. “…and that should be good. Now we’re going to…”

              “Donnie?”Andria interrupted quietly. Propping her right elbow on the wooden surface, she rested her head in her hand and gazed up at her companion.

              “Hmmm?” Don wondered, returning the screwdriver to his toolbox.

              “What’s wrong?” she questioned.

              “What do you mean?” he replied as he pulled out a wrench for the next step.

              “I mean, what’s wrong with you?”

              “…there’s nothing wrong with me…”

              “Then why won’t you look at me?”

              Giving her a sideways glance, Donnie aimed his wrench for a nut that mounted the magnetron. “I do look at you. I’m just focusing on fixing this.”

              Andria reached out her left hand and slid it underneath Don’s chin. Gently, she turned his head so that he was forced to look directly at her. A soft blush painted his cheeks instantly.

              “You’re thinking about the last time you and I were alone in a closed room,” she assumed correctly, a bemused smile on her face.

              “…I…” the purple-masked ninja began and then stalled.

              It was true. Barely a week had passed since the evening that he had asked her into the medical bay for a blood sample and ended up having sex with her twice right on the exam table. Afterwards, they had hastily cleaned up the room, redressed, and darted off to their own respective showers. They hadn’t spoken of the incident since then, but it had been on Donnie’s mind constantly.

              “…yes,” he admitted, feeling his face heat even more.

              “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Andria told him and released her grip on his chin. “But judging by the look on your face, we probably need to talk about it.”

              Putting the wrench down, Don spun on his stool to face her. The two teens simply started at one another for a minute until Andria arched an eye ridge at him, prompting him to speak. Don had to take two deep breaths before he could begin.

              “…well…I wouldn’t say that I was embarrassed…” he insisted, though somewhat unconvincingly. “…I just…I don’t know what it means for you and me….” Donnie’s gaze fell to his lap. “…I’m not sure how to say this without sounding like…like a…womanizer, I guess …I’ve never seen any of the girls I’ve been with again after we had sex…but I live with you…and I don’t know how to handle the situation…”

              His speech faltered and he twiddled his thumbs nervously waiting for her reaction. The genius was so adorable in his pose that Andria’s smile broadened.

              “I knew you couldn’t have been a virgin,” she stated, feeling that her initial impression of Donnie’s performance had been vindicated. “You were too damn good to be a first timer.”

              Don’s head shot up. His whole face was glowing red now. Out of everything he had just said, he certainly wasn’t expecting her to make a comment like that. Flabbergasted, his mouth open and closed multiple times before he could reply.

              “You’re not bothered by that?!” he wondered. “How could you even tell?!”

              Andria shrugged a shoulder. “Well, that wasn’t exactly my first rodeo, either.”

              “How many guys…” Don started to ask, but stopped when he realized how rude and intrusive his question was. “…I’m sorry. That’s none of my business.”

              “Don’t be sorry, Donnie,’ the kunoichi soothed. “I have no problem being honest with you.” She held up a couple of fingers. “Just two.”

              Donatello thought for a moment and then hazarded a guess. “Hawk and Knaxx?”

              “Yep.”

              “So…are you guys…a thing…then?”

              “Are we exclusive?” she asked for clarity and Don nodded. Sitting up straight, Andria shook her head and laughed. “No. We’re just really close friends who like to mess around in bed.”

              “Doesn’t that make things a little…complicated?” Don asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

              “It’s only complicated if you make it complicated,” Andria answered. “We’re open and honest with each other. That’s how we make it work.”

              “So you’d tell them about me?”

              “If I was ever going to have sex with them again, yes, I would.”

              Donatello fell silent as he tried to process everything she had just told him. She could tell that something was still nagging at his mind. Leaning forward, she captured one of his hands in hers.

              “I don’t regret what we did, Donnie,” Andria said while giving his hand a squeeze. “You shouldn’t either.”

              “Of course I don’t,” Don responded quickly, worried that he had now offended her. “That night was incredible and you’re amazing, Andria. I just don’t want to cause trouble for you by intruding on your relationship with Hawk and Knaxx.”

              “You won’t,” she assured. “Promiscuity is the norm on Deyelaari. Both Hawk and Knaxx have been with other girls and I couldn’t care less that they were.”

              “Really?”

              “Really,” Andria confirmed and gave him another smile. “And for what it’s worth, turtles are polygamous so technically you could argue that we’re acting on animal instinct.”

              The lone female winked at Donnie and he chuckled lightly. Her open mind and calm demeanor in regards to such an intimate subject made him feel more comfortable about it. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy the conversation and was eager to hear what else she had to share.

              “Dappled in herpetology, have you?” Don wondered.

              “A little bit,” she replied. “My curiosity got the better of me one day so I picked up a book on it and started reading. It was interesting and informative.”

              “Do you remember who authored that book?” he asked.

              “Vitt and Caldwell, I think,” Andria recalled. Releasing his hand, she stood from her stool. “And as much as I’d love to discuss it with you, Donnie, we’re getting off topic.” She folded her arms over her chest. “You don’t know how to handle the post-sex atmosphere, right?”

              “…uh...r-right…” Don stammered, once again stunned by her straight-to-the-point approach.

              “Well, what do you want to happen from this point on?”

              “…I..I’m not sure I understand what you’re asking…”

              Andria bit her lip to suppress a giggle. The blush Donnie had worn before had reappeared and so had his fidgeting. He was almost too cute.

              “I’m asking you,” she said, “if you want to pretend we never had sex and go on with life or if you want to keep doing it.”

              Donatello blinked slowly, not sure that he had heard correctly. 

              “…keep doing it?” he repeated. “A-are you serious?”

              “I am very serious,” Andria declared with a solemn expression.  

              “Andria, I…I don’t know what to say…” Don confessed after a minute of complete silence had passed.

              “Then allow me to share my opinion on the matter,” the smaller of the two requested as she uncrossed her arms and stepped forward. Placing her hands on Donnie’s knees, she gently forced them apart so that she could stand between his thighs. Her hands came to rest on his broad shoulders. “I see no reason why two friends shouldn’t enjoy having sex with each other.”

              The genius’s eyes widened in surprise and he subconsciously placed his hands on her waist. “You want to be friends with benefits?”

              Andria grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “That is, if you’re open to the idea. If not, then I understand and we can just be friends who had a little too much fun one night a long time ago. I’m okay with whatever you decide, Donnie.”

              Donatello’s head was reeling. His first thought had been a resounding _“Yes!”_ , but trepidation stopped him from voicing it. A cautious person, he needed more information before he could make such a hefty decision.

              “What about the others?” he asked. “What happens if they find out?”

              “So what if they do?” Andria replied unconcernedly, her fingers tracing patterns on Don’s skin. “This is between you and me. It’s none of their business.”

              “But aren’t we putting a lot at risk?” Don continued, trying not to sigh at her tender touch. He glanced down at her stomach and his expression became one of embarrassment. “What if you end up…”

              Understanding his implication, Andria laughed. “That won’t be a problem. Ever. Trust me.”  

              That bit of information piqued his curiosity. “Really? How…”

              “I’ll explain it later,” Andria promised, cutting the rest of his question off. Lust burned hot within the young female. Pressing even closer, she leaned in until their noses were almost touching. “Right now, you owe me an answer, Mr. Donatello Hamato.”

              The bo-wielder swallowed hard. He knew she was seducing him. He knew that it was working. He also knew that he was 1000% okay with it. Before he could give it a second thought, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

              Andria smiled triumphantly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips against his eagerly in return. With each passing second, their kiss intensified and two tongues were happily reacquainted, twisting around each other in an endless loop. Hands began to wander and it was only when a pair of olive-colored ones reached for the knot in her waist sash that Andria broke away from Donnie.

              “How about we go somewhere more comfortable?” she asked him. Out of breath from their heated exchange, she still managed to steal another two kisses from her chosen mate before offering a suggestion. “Like my room?”

              “Okay,” Don quickly agreed, his hesitation having vanished now that his primal urges were roused.

              “Follow me,” Andria said.

              Taking his hand in hers, the kunoichi pulled him from his seat and lead him across the lab to exit through the door. Silence filled the lair which was completely dark with the exception of a few security lights. It was an unusual state for the underground home for as early as the hour was.

              “Where is everyone?” Donnie wondered, glancing around while Andria continued to guide him.

              “Master Splinter is over at April’s watching some romance movie trilogy…” she began to explain. “…Raph and Leo went out with Casey…and Mikey was meeting up with Silver Sentry tonight which means…” They reached Andria’s door and she paused to look up at Don and smile. “…we’ve got the whole place to ourselves.” Twisting the doorknob, she pushed the door open. “…come on.”

              Flipping on the light, Andria pulled the male inside and shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. She didn’t relinquish her hold on him until she had brought him over to the bed and directed him to sit on the edge of it. The back of his thighs had barely touched the mattress when she straddled his lap.

              “So, tell me about these other girls, Donnie,” Andria requested as she reached for his belt to untie it. Her grinning lips hovered in front of his again. “I want to know what kind of competition I’m up against.”

              “Well…” Don began, feeling the strip of leather pulled from his waist. “…the first girl, her name was Sydney. She was a human who had been kidnapped by The Foot and mutated so that she could be used to explore underground along with a group of other human mutants.” Andria had moved on from his belt to his mask. “I discovered a cure that would turn them back into humans so my brothers and I went to help them. Sydney said she wanted to thank me for rescuing her and I had sex with her the night before we took that group of humans up to the surface world.” Wanting to participate in the undressing ritual, he reached again for the black fabric encircling Andria’s hips. “The second girl was Jana – an alien who we helped after she crash landed near Casey’s farmhouse. She and I just had this connection, but she ended up leaving in the middle of the night without saying goodbye.” He dropped them garment on the floor and ran his hands along the underside of Andria’s thighs. “Sydney and Jana were the only two before you.” Leaning forward, Don kissed her gently. “And they couldn’t even begin to compete with you.”

               “You smooth talker,” Andria giggled while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I see why they couldn’t keep their hands off you.”

              Donnie’s soft brown eyes twinkled mischievously. “If you think my words are smooth…” He gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up as he rose from the bed. Turning swiftly, he laid her down gently on the mattress while climbing in between her thighs. “…you should see my moves.”

              The kunoichi was temporarily speechless. She was surprised by Donnie’s abrupt change from shy and hesitant to confident and aggressive, though pleasantly so. Her smile returned and her legs separated father to accommodate him better.

              “Where has this Donnie been hiding?” she asked teasingly, tracing a finger around his lips. “Is the whole brilliant scientist role just a cover for a sex god?”

              “I’m a turtle of many talents,” he replied with a smug grin of his own.

              “Well, let’s put those talents to use then,” Andria suggested.

              Hooking her finger beneath his chin, she guided his mouth down to hers. Don slipped his tongue past her lips for a brief exploration after which he pulled away and relocated to her neck. He painted kisses all along her soft skin, inhaling her sweet scent while he did. A familiar reaction was occurring in his nether regions and he shifted his hips as his lower plastron began to bubble out.

              Andria groaned when she felt the first bite on the side of her neck. Her fingers dug into the muscles of Don’s upper arms when teeth clamped down a second time in a different location. After the third and final nip, Don proceeded to kiss his way across her collarbone and then head south.

              Another giggle escaped Andria as Donnie buried his face into her chest. Her hands cupped the back of his neck to encourage him to linger there. His lips and tongue were hot on her skin and her desire quickly increased because of it. She lifted her rump off of the bed and began to grind against her partner. The friction made Don release his cock from its hidden pouch. Jerking his head up, he gasped for air as he his hips rolled in response. It didn’t take long for his long, thick shaft to harden completely. Still panting slightly, his mouth returned to her delicious throat while his left hand reached to fondle her swollen breasts.

              “Ohhhh, Donnie…” the black-masked ninja lowed as she realized that he had managed to find his way inside of her without any guidance. She gripped the edges of his shell as he steadily drove deeper. “…ohh, yes…fill me up…I love how big you are…”

               Donatello flushed at the praise. His own moan of satisfaction was muffled as he kept his lips glued to her neck. He relished the familiar tight warmth surrounding his throbbing cock. Just for a minute, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the sensation and so remained perfectly still, buried to the hilt inside such a beautiful girl. Then moving ever so slowly, he withdrew from her almost completely and pushed right back in.

              Andria was conflicted. Typically, she preferred a fast rhythm for love-making, but now she found herself eager to experience this calm pace that Donnie was setting. Curiosity won out in the end and she let the brainy turtle have all the control. She only allowed herself the pleasure of letting her fingers wander over Donnie’s body, studying the unique characteristics of his physique.

              The resident genius had sensed Andria’s choice to become submissive and it thrilled him endlessly as he continued to pump into her. He reveled in her gentle caress. Somehow she seemed to exactly where all of his erogenous zones were and her touch teased those areas mercilessly. The most sensitive spot turned out to be his tail and he jumped when she pinched the tip between her thumb and forefinger.

              “Andria!” he gasped, his mouth tearing away from her neck again. His thrusts paused as he stared down at her, chest heaving from the lack of breath. The girl grinned up at him mischievously all the while maintaining her grip on this tail. A smile worked its way onto Don’s face. “You naughty little kunoichi…”

              “Oh, you have yet to see me naughty…” Andria declared and began to stroke the wiggling appendage she held.

              Donatello shuddered at the feeling. “Is that so?”

              “Mmhmm,” she replied and leaned up to kiss him. “We’ll save naughty Andria for another time though. Right now, I want smooth Donnie.”

              “Well, who am I to refuse a lady’s request?” the bo-wielder questioned rhetorically.

              Don’s arms slipped around her and he held her close as he returned the kiss. Gently, he laid her back down and parted from her lips. His hips started to move again, the power behind them subtly increasing each time they rolled forward. Hands descending, Don gripped the back of Andria’s knees and carefully bent her legs towards her chest.

              “Ha-ahh!” Andria moaned as he probed even more deeply. She abandoned his tail to establish a good grip on his strong shoulders. “Yes! More…please, more…”

              He obliged willingly. As a result, her sounds of ecstasy grew in frequency and volume. The worry that the rest of the family might return home and hear them mid-deed was far from both of their minds as the peak of their shared pleasure loomed nearer. Donatello’s thrusts became sporadic, but at that point neither teen cared about style or finesse. What mattered was reaching that orgasmic bliss.

              “…Andria…” Don huffed, his fingers squeezing around her knees. “…oh, Andria…”

              “…Donnie…”

              “…Andria…”

              They came together a moment later, crying each other’s names loudly as they did.  Andria’s held flew back into the pillow as she felt Don’s warm essence surge into her. Freeing her legs from his grasp, she wrapped the around his lower shell, determined to make their union last as long as possible. Weakened from sensory overload, Don collapsed helplessly on top of her. Andria was quick to envelope him in a warm embrace and kiss the top of his mask-less head. They lay like that for over fifteen minutes until the after effects of their mutual release had faded.

              “You know I think I’m beginning to see some of the advantages of having sex with the same person more than once,” Don finally stated.

              The comment made Andria laugh heartily. “Are you now?”

              “Yes,” the scientist answered and kissed her.

              “Well, that’s good…”

              Without warning, Andria rolled so that their positions were switched. Donnie blinked up at her, surprised by the sudden change. A nervous sensation flittered in his stomach as he noticed the hungry way she was looking at him. Seizing his wrists, she pinned his arms to the mattress on either side of his head.

              “…but I think you need to see a few more.”  


End file.
